Broken Apart
by vincehighwind
Summary: Sequel to "Bound" so you're going to have to read that in order to know what's going on. It's been a year since the last story and Jonathan Crane has told the police that Joker has kidnapped and brainwashed Bats, causing the two of them to be on the run! AU, Yaoi, Dom/Sub, Drugs, Angst, forced separation, and character death later on.
1. Bad News

Joker smirked to himself as he made his way towards the building, gripping the gun he had hidden in his jacket. "So, boss… Exactly why are we here again?" The clown looked over at his henchman in annoyance.

"That's really not your business." He spat out.

The man that had questioned him looked disgruntled but didn't say anything in reply which made Joker giggle slightly to himself. What they were doing, which was only known to the scarred man, was getting revenge.

Not for himself but to someone very important to him. It had taken a year to prepare for this and it had been hard to hide it from this person. After all, his lover wouldn't want him to be doing this even though the younger man had suffered because of these people.

Bursting through the door, the clown pulled out his weapon, a large grin on his face. "Alright, boys! Everyone's fair game, but leave the one that's in charge to me! You'll know him when you see him, trust me."

The green haired man's henchmen, who had before looked confused and somewhat angry at not knowing what they were supposed to be doing, yelled out in joy as they began to gun down anyone in sight.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Joker said gleefully as he searched for his target. "Oh, come on! It's me, your favorite customer!"

There was a slight noise that came from behind a door and the clown grinned. Reaching out to turn the knob, he said in singsong, "I think I know where you're hiding..."

"Leave me alone, you freak!"

The pimp stood at the end of the room, trembling. Joker laughed, only dimly aware that the two of them were not alone. The room was filled with heavily drugged sex slaves that were chained to the walls inside separate areas.

"Ah, come on! We have some unfinished business, you and I!" The green haired man chuckled. The pimp yelped and ran into an empty space next to the wall. Joker frowned as he made his way over.

"How dare you." The clown mumbled as he recognized exactly where the other man was standing.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're standing exactly where he was, the place where we first met!"

"What are you talking about?!" The pimp looked down at the ground he stood on as if this would answer his own question.

"You're soiling a good memory, you fuck!" Joker replied, not bothering to even register the quizzical look on the pimp was now giving him.

And with that, the scarred man shot the other man without any warning. The noise this created made the slaves barely show a little fear. Joker, however, didn't care. "Have good luck on someone finding all your sorry asses…" He coldly said mostly to himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Bats was feeling bored as he watched TV on the couch back at the toy factory that he and Joker lived in. His older lover had been so secretive lately and now he has been gone for a very long time without really telling the brunette where he was going.<p>

The sound of the door to the factory could be heard as it was being open behind Bats. However, the young man didn't hear it as he was deep in thought and yelped as arms draped themselves around him from behind.

"It's just me, beautiful…"

Bats turned his head as best he could to look back at his "attacker". He smiled, "You scared me." Joker frowned playfully and asked, "Is it because of the scars?"

"No, I love your scars. I love **you**." The younger man replied, having successfully turned all the way around and placed his hands on the green haired man's cheeks, touching said scars.

Joker smiled and leaned forward and kissed Bats' lips softly. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat in discomfort in the background.

The scarred man turned his head and gave his henchmen a death glare. Bats blushed as he didn't even notice that the men had been there the entire time. The clown, who never really gave a shit about what other people thought, ignored them and sat next to the brunette and wrapped his arm around Bats' shoulders.

"So what are we watching?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing in particular."

"Hey, let's watch some cartoons then!"

The younger man smiled slightly. Having been with the man for a year Bats knew how much his lover loved cartoons.

But, as the Joker started to reach for the remote, a news story interrupted whatever was already on. "Breaking news," the news woman said, "we are now live at a press conference with Dr. Crane himself. For those who don't know, he's in charge of Arkham Asylum."

The two on the couch eyes widened.

The man that had almost destroyed them just a year ago appeared on the screen. "I'm holding this conference to tell everyone that I now know where Bruce Wayne, who was kidnapped at the age of 8, is with. The Joker has him hostage and has been brainwashing him since that tender young age."

The scarred man unconsciously gripped at his lover's shoulder more tightly at these words as Bats looked towards him.

"Their last location was in a warehouse but they probably have moved to somewhere else." The doctor continued.

"The police are about to begin a search for the young man, Bruce Wayne, as we speak." The news woman said.


	2. Fear Takes Over

"That's it, I quit! I'm not getting involved in this!"

Joker tore his gaze away from the TV and towards the men he had hired. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The henchmen looked at each other and nodded slightly in agreement. "You heard; we're quitting!"

The green haired man's eyes narrowed in anger as he climbed over the back of the couch. "Are you serious?" He asked dangerously. The men flinched but remained strong and without another word they began to leave.

"Cowards!" The scarred man yelled out.

Once they had left and Joker made his way to the door to go after them, the clown heard a soft voice from behind him. "What are we going to do?"

The scarred man stopped what he was doing and made his way back to his lover. Joker sat down and held Bats close to him. "Don't worry; I'm going to protect you. We're going to get through this, I promise."

The brunette nodded against the clown's chest but was unable to stop himself from crying.

* * *

><p>It had been only a few days and things were feeling tense. Bats didn't talk as much, the only movement coming from him was his hand fiddling with the tag on his collar. Joker would watch him silently, aware that his lover wasn't really paying any attention to him or anything around them for that matter.<p>

Walking over to the couch that the younger male was sitting, the scarred man sat down beside him. The movement didn't seem to register to the brunette as he continued looking off into space.

Joker huffed a bit and looked at him for a minute. Suddenly his hand cupped one side of Bats' head and pulled him down gently until his head rested on the clown's chest. The brunette made a slight sound of surprise and then looked up at the scarred man as best as he could from his position.

"Have I ever told you how I like your hair long?" Joker questioned as he ran his fingers through the other's locks. Bats' hair had grown out a bit; they barely touched his shoulders now.

"No, you haven't."

"Really? Well, I'm saying it now. Don't ever cut it, OK?" The younger man smiled a bit. "I promise."

"Good." The clown said simply. Bats pushed himself up and kissed the older male on the lips. Joker hummed in pleasure as he kissed back. The kiss wasn't deep and the scarred man's fingers continued to play with the brunette's hair.

Finally, they pulled apart. The elder male looked at the younger one with a look of pure adoration.

"Bats?"

"Yes?"

"Promise not to leave me."

The brunette was taken by surprise and it showed on his face. Joker saw this but didn't say anything; his own features were dead serious. "I promise." Bats said firmly.

"Do you know what I mean though?" The green haired man questioned. The younger male was confused and he shook his head. "I mean if anything happens…you'll try everything in your power to be able to return to me."

Bats knew he was supposed to consider this answer but only waited a minute to answer again. "I promise, no matter what, I'll return to you."

Joker suddenly hugged the brunette close to him, startling his lover. "I don't know what I'd do without you, beautiful." He said, his voice full of emotion.

"Neither do I." Bats answered softly.

The brunette could see this for what it was.

Joker was scared too.

* * *

><p>The next day, the scarred man was up before Bats.<p>

"I need to teach you something." He said as a morning greeting. The younger male rubbed an eye and asked, "What?"

Joker simply held up a gun with a silencer, the muzzle pointed towards the ceiling. Bats was definitely woke up at the sight of it. He was horrified.

"You can't be-"

"Serious? Oh, I'm definitely serious. You need to learn this, in case…I'm not around."

"But you said you would protect me! I can't…" The brunette said quietly.

"I will! God, I will! But in case I'm not able to…Please, beautiful, I **need** you to do this for me."

Bats looked at his hands quietly, unable to look at his lover or the gun. "I wouldn't ask this of you if things weren't as dangerous as they are now. But they are." The clown said, not bothering to sugar coat anything.

The younger male finally looked at him, his eyes beginning to tear up. Joker wanted to comfort him but he knew that this needed to be done.

"We'll just shoot at bottles; you don't have to worry about killing anyone just now."

Bats slowly nodded his head and got up from the couch. "I'm right here; you don't have to be scared." The scarred man said, holding out a hand.

The brunette gently put his hand into the one being offered and let himself be led to somewhere in the back of the factory. There were bottles, as his lover had promised.

Joker let go of his hand and handed him the weapon. "Don't worry, the safety's on."

Bats bit his lip as he looked at the gun in his hands. He suddenly felt a presence behind him as hands came around him. "I'm taking the safety off now." Joker said softly.

The brunette was beginning to shiver in fear, knowing what was going to happen next. "Now hold it with both hands and aim at one of the bottles. Don't go pulling the trigger just yet."

"Alright, fire." Joker finally said. Bats tensed but did as he was told and his finger pulled on the trigger.

The silencer did its job and kept the bang of the gun from being too loud and the glass exploded. "Wow, you got it on the first try!" The green haired man shouted excitedly.

The brunette wasn't as happy though. Feeling weak in the knees, he dropped to the floor.

"Beautiful, are you alright?!"

Joker quickly took the gun from his lover and put it on safety once more. When that was done he grabbed the younger male and hugged him close to himself.

"Please, don't make me do that again!" Bats cried out, bursting into tears.

The clown didn't say anything but he somewhat regretted his decision.


	3. Separation

That night wasn't any better. Bats had finally fallen asleep on the couch, his cheeks tear stained. Joker sat in a chair across from him and was watching him sleep. The green haired man's mouth tightened and he leaned forward, his hands clasped together.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Joker!"<p>

The scarred man woke up abruptly, still sitting on the chair from last night. The clown's eyes widened as his mind took in everything that was happening.

The police were here. They had **found** them.

"Calm down, Mr. Wayne!" One of them said, he and another cop holding a struggling Bats by the arms. "No, let go of me! Joker!" The brunette screamed.

The scarred man was about to bolt towards his captive lover, beginning to pull out the same gun that he was teaching the younger man to shoot with yesterday. But as he started to aim it, he felt an excruciating electric pain shooting throughout his body.

Screaming, he collapsed onto the floor. He hadn't noticed the police officer behind him as they shot a tazer on him. The clown was helpless as a foot kicked away his gun and two sets of hands pulled him up.

"Hello there. It's Joker, right?"

The green haired man looked up; his eyes widened in mixture of horror as well as...fear.

Dr. Crane smiled in what was supposed to be a friendly way but Joker could see right through him. "We're here to help you, you must understand. After all, what you've done to this poor boy is criminal."

"You're lying!"

The doctor turned his head towards Bats who had shouted at him, a look of feigned concern on his face. "Oh you poor thing, you must be so confused." He said as he began to walk towards the brunette.

"Get the **fuck** away from him!" The clown shouted, beginning to struggle. The doctor ignored him and began to run his hand down the young man's cheek.

"Don't worry; you'll be taken care of." Crane said in a way that was supposed to be comforting. The brunette jerked his head away from the touch, glaring daggers at the one in glasses.

"In fact, "Dr. Crane continued, ignoring the look he was receiving, "there's someone who'd be very happy to see you."

"Master Wayne?" An elder sounding voice rang out.

Both Bats and Joker looked towards the door to the factory and saw an older gentleman who was dressed smartly. "Who are you?" The younger male questioned.

"Well, sir, I'm Alfred Pennyworth. I'm your family's butler, sir."

The brunette's face was unreadable and the Joker was worried. "Beautiful?"

Alfred looked over at the clown with disgust. "You must be the hooligan that took away Master Bruce." The scarred man flinched even though it was all a lie. Maybe he was wrong for what he did; maybe he should've helped Bats get back to his family.

Maybe… he had been selfish.

"It's alright officers; you can release this boy off to this man's custody." Crane finally said. This seemed to wake up the brunette to what was happening once more. "No, stop! Please, don't do this! I **need** him!"

"As for you, you're coming with me." The doctor said, turning towards the green haired man. "Like hell I am!" Joker growled, beginning to struggle again.

Some men in white began to follow Crane, one of them holding a straight jacket. "Fuck you, Crane! I'm not going back!"

"Hold still, please." The one in glasses said simply in response.

"Please, don't do this!" Bats screamed. "Just leave him alone!" Alfred attempted to turn the young man's gaze away from what was happening but the brunette wouldn't let him.

"It's OK, beautiful! I'll be fine!" Joker yelled back, trying to comfort his lover.

It was then that the clown's eyes connected to the doctor's. The look that Crane gave him told him everything; no, you're not.

Finally the men in white managed to get the scarred man into their van. By this time Bats had been forced into a limousine and he watched everything with tears falling down his face.

Alfred touched his shoulder. "I know this probably isn't the time to say this, but if it's any consolation…happy 20th birthday, Master Bruce."

Bats looked towards the elder male then looked away and covered his eyes and began to sob.

* * *

><p>The ride to wherever Bats originally lived took a while. Alfred would look into the back at him constantly while the brunette leaned his head so it rested on the window, his expression blank.<p>

"Well, here we are."

The young man looked at his butler out of the corner of his eye and then back to staring out the window. The elder male noticed and sighed.

"Take your time, Master Bruce."

There was a pause where nothing happened. Then, slowly, Bats looked out the window more properly. He never expected to see such a huge mansion.

Gasping, the brunette quickly looked over at the butler in amazement. Alfred couldn't help chuckling and said, "This is the home your family has lived in for years."

Bats looked back at the mansion, still feeling impressed. However, when he moved his head there was a slight metallic tinkling sound. His hand automatically reached out and grabbed his collar's tag.

Now he felt guilty for feeling anything other than complete sorrow.

The elder male noticed. "Is that something he has made you wear?"

The young man looked over at him, a scowl on his face. Bats disliked the tone the butler had used when he asked him that question.

Alfred said nothing; totally aware of the look he was being given. He then began to get out of the car and made his way towards his master's door.

Opening it, the elder male held out a hand. "Well then, Master Bruce. Shall we?"

Bats looked at the offered appendage, noticing that it was gloved. But instead of the familiar purple it was black.

The brunette grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to smack it away. But instead he took and allowed himself to be helped out of the vehicle.

The hand didn't let go afterwards, however. Alfred led the younger man up the stairs to the door leading to the inside of the large building.

_He probably wants to make sure I don't run away._

"Where would I run to?" Bats said out loud.

The butler looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't even know where he is." The brunette continued, ignoring the question. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

Bats began to cry again and Alfred stopped them in the middle of the stairs. Pulling out a handkerchief, the butler handed it to the young man.

"You know that that man wasn't good for you."

"How **dare** you!"

The elder man was taken aback. With tears streaming down his face, the brunette continued. "You don't even know him! He was the one and **only** person that made me happy!"

"I know he's killed many people and traumatized many others." Alfred replied firmly.

Bats didn't know how to respond. Everything that the butler said was true but…

"Come, Master Bruce. Let's go inside."

Without another word the two men went inside.


	4. Prison

Alfred had shown Bats around the mansion and finally was led into a bedroom. "You must be tired, Master Bruce."

Bats hand automatically touched the tag of his collar; the idea of sleeping here was frightening. The butler pretended not to notice and said, "Well, I'll be in a room near to this one. Call if you need anything."

The brunette hadn't been paying attention to what was being said but he quickly turned around when he heard the door being closed. There was also a clicking sound afterwards.

He was locked in.

Fighting the urge to pound on the door and yell to be let out; he didn't, knowing full well it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Bats looked around the room he was being held captive in and noticed two things. The bed was incredibly large and he couldn't remember ever having slept on one of any size before; and the portrait over the big fireplace.

He walked towards it and his eyes widened. In the painting there was a man, a woman, and a young boy. He remembered seeing them before, when he was under the influence of Crane's drugs a year ago. They were real!

Bats' gaze fell upon the boy. The boy looked happy and was dressed up fancy for the picture. Tears began to make their way down the brunette's cheeks and he covered his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you fuckers!"<p>

Joker snarled as he was forced out of the van and strapped into something that resembled a dolly cart. "Calm down, Mr. Joker. You're in safe hands now." Crane said, obviously still putting up airs.

"Like hell I am, especially when it's yours we're talking about." The clown replied, looking at said appendages and especially the wrists.

The doctor seemed to notice and cleared his throat. "Well then, shall we?"

The men in white then began to roll the green haired man into Arkham Asylum and down several of its hallways. Joker remained quiet during the trip, his eyes trying to memorize everything he was seeing.

_Wait a minute…_

They had finally made it to a particular empty cell he finally put it all together.

"Where have you brought me; this isn't where I was held before!" The scarred man yelled out furiously.

"Pardon?" Dr. Crane replied.

"I wasn't held here before; I was in a glass cell before!"

"Well I thought you would be more comfortable if you had your privacy." The doctor answered simply. Joker's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the younger male.

"We both know that that's a lie." The clown said dangerously with a slight smile.

Something like anger flickered over Crane's features but was gone as quickly as they had appeared. He then deliberately reached out a hand towards Joker's face. The scarred man was startled and instinctively tried to bite it.

"Ow!" The one in glasses cried out, nursing an uninjured hand. "Sir, are you alright?!" One of the men in white asked feeling concerned.

"I'll be fine. He'll have to be muzzled however." Crane answered, playing the brave victim perfectly. "What?!" The clown shouted out in shock.

No one answered him and immediately began put a head harness of some sort over his head. "Fuck, get your hands off me! He's lying, I didn't do anything!" Joker screamed, struggling more than he ever had before.

"Make sure it's tight." The doctor said. The green haired man looked at him through the chaos with fear as his eyes began to water and noticed the satisfied smile the younger man had on his face.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Master Bruce."<p>

Bats cracked his eye open and then jolted up so suddenly that the butler jumped. The brunette looked around frantically. "Joker, Joker where are you?!"

Alfred quickly came over and placed his hands on the younger male's shoulders. "He's not here, you're safe. You're home and safe with me, Alfred." He said firmly.

Realization began to show in Bats' eyes and he looked at the butler. He then whimpered and let his head fall on the other man's chest and began to cry.

It was all real.

He really had been separated from his lover, really had to sleep big empty bed all alone after he had seen his real family that he'd rather forget.

"Joker, please…. Make this all go away and come back to me…"

Alfred didn't know what to do. He was aware that the Joker had brainwashed his master but he remembered how well it went yesterday when he had said something against the man. No not "man", monster.

Only a monster would've done what Joker had done to this poor young man. "Master Bruce, someone has come to see you and is waiting at the entrance." The elder man finally.

A jolt of pure joy went through the brunette's heart but then thought about it. No, Alfred wouldn't be talking about his lover.

"Who, can't I see them later?" Bats asked, already knowing the answer.

"Certainly not, she's been worried about you ever since you were taken from us." The butler replied and pulled back to look at his master. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out the same handkerchief as yesterday and began to wipe at the younger man's eyes.

"That's better. Now, come with me."

Bats did as he was told, wishing he could just crawl up somewhere and die instead. A young brunette woman stood where Alfred said she'd be. The brunette male couldn't see her face at the moment as she was looking at something in her bag.

She then looked over at the two males and grinned hugely. "Oh Bruce, you really are back!" She cried out excitedly and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Bats tensed and wanted to push her away immediately.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Bruce, do you remember me?"

Before the young man could say anything, Alfred answered. "He doesn't remember anyone at the moment I'm afraid."

"Really?" The young woman looked at the male brunette as if she could find an answer there. "Bruce," she said seriously while taking a hold of one of his hands, "it's me, Rachel Dawes."

Bats face had confusion written all over it. "We were best friends when we were kids, before you were…" She trailed off.

The young man still looked at her with the same look. "Oh, um…" Rachel began, not knowing what to do, "I, uh, brought you your birthday present!"

The brunette female reached into her bag and produced a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Bats took it and looked at it.

"You're supposed to open it…"Rachel supplied.

_He's not stupid... _Joker's voice echoed within the brunette man's head.

Feeling tears beginning to build up, Bats handed the present over to Alfred and touched the tag on his collar as he left the room. "Is he alright? Was it something I said?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"To be honest, Miss Dawes, I don't know." The butler answered, shaking his head.


	5. Harley Look-Alike

It was night time now but the Joker didn't know that. There were neither windows nor a clock in the cell he was being kept in. He was exhausted because of yelling and screaming for so long despite the muzzle keeping him from being as loud as he wanted to be.

The door began to open and there was Dr. Crane, all alone no less. The scarred man noticed this and fear began to show in his eyes as he began to weakly attempt to struggle again. "Oh, there's no need for that." The one in glasses said, exasperated.

Quickly, the doctor went over and grabbed one of the other man's arms which were still being restrained by the straight jacket. "Hold still, it's time you took your medicine."

The clown's adrenaline kicked in and his struggles were becoming stronger at this news. It was becoming more difficult to hold Joker down, so Crane finally punched him in the head.

This dazed the green haired man and he slumped over a bit. "Good boy." Dr. Crane said mockingly as he injected something into the scarred man's arm. Joker tensed up and he stared at something behind the doctor.

It was Bats! But something was wrong; he looked like he was disgusted by the clown. "I hope you're happy here, Joker. Because I'm not coming to get you, you can rot here for all I care!"

Joker was stunned but in the back of his mind he knew what was actually happening. Crane had given him the same stuff that he forced his lover to take before.

But…it was just too real.

"You didn't care about me. You only made me take that shooting lesson because you got some sick pleasure from it!" The fake Bats yelled out, tears flowing down his face.

The green haired man continued to watch, somehow knowing but dreading what was going to happen next. Bats smirked, a look that didn't suit him at all, and finally said, "I **hate** you. I wish we never met."

Joker broke down and began to sob uncontrollably, not caring that Crane was still present.

* * *

><p>It was morning once more and Alfred came into the bedroom that Bats has been using. As he walked towards the bed he noticed that the younger man was clinging to a pillow as if his life depended on it.<p>

The butler could see it for what it was and shook his head sadly. The poor boy was pretending the pillow was something, or rather **someone**, else than what it was.

"Master Bruce, its morning, time to rise and shine." The elder male said, trying to sound pleasant. Bats groaned into the pillow as if this would make Alfred go away and leave him alone.

"Come now; let's not have any of that." The butler said, somewhat impatiently.

"Just go away!" The brunette all out screamed into the pillow. Alfred was taken aback but then took a firm hold on Bats' arm and yanked him away from the make believe Joker.

"Now, you see here Master Bruce, this is where you belong!" He then jerked the brunette around to face the portrait. "And this is your true family, not that monster!"

Bats was trembling, he had never felt this angry before. He looked at the older man and felt an urge to actually hurt him, something he had **never** felt before in his life.

"I called Arkham and asked for them to send someone over to help you. She's waiting for us right now."

This jolted the brunette and he gave a worried look towards the butler. "Was it Crane that sent her?"He asked with a small voice.

"That's **Doctor** Crane, Master Bruce. And yes, he did."

Bats froze up, fear taking a hold of him. Alfred didn't notice however and began to drag the younger male out the door.

The woman stood where Rachel had been the day before and she gave a friendly smile to the two men as they entered the room. "Hi, my name is Dr. Jessica Quave. I'm here to help you talk things through."

The brunette's eyes widened at the woman's appearance. She was blonde and had her hair tied back in a professional bun and wore glasses. She looked just like Harley!

He could still remember the night that she died, how she was shot down by Crane himself!

"That bastard…" Bats said softly.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." The therapist asked, her voice genuine.

"That bastard! He sent you out of everyone else on purpose!" The young man yelled out, pointing at her accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" The woman replied, fear showing on her face. "He sent you to fuck around with me, to **laugh** at her death!"

Alfred looked at his master in absolute shock. "Master Bruce-"

"Don't call me that anymore! That's not my name!" Bats was absolutely furious and he grabbed onto his tag, trying to find strength. "I'm so sorry for this, truly I am!" The butler apologized to the therapist and grabbed the brunette quickly, leading him back to his room.

"Tell him that he's not going to win! I'm going to find Joker no matter what because I promised him I would!" The young man screamed from down the hall he was being led through.

After a while, Alfred came back. "I'm so sorry about that. I have no idea what came over him." Jessica smiled and said, "It's all right, I'm used to that sort of thing."

"So, is there anything that might help?" The butler asked.

"I noticed he was clasping onto that dog collar's tag. Did he get that from the Joker?"

"Yes. I believe so." The man answered looking very uncomfortable about the idea. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to take away from him," the therapist said, "he won't like it but it will help to not have it around anymore."

* * *

><p>Joker stared at the place he saw the fake Bats before. It wasn't there anymore but he just couldn't forget about it. The time was still a mystery but it really didn't matter anymore.<p>

He then heard the sound of a key turning inside the cell door's lock.

"Hello again." Crane addressed the clown.

The scarred man continued to look at the same spot as if he didn't know the other man was even there. "Something interesting happened today." The doctor continued, walking until he stood directly in front of Joker.

"I sent someone to visit your **charming** little lover today." The green haired man looked up at the younger male at this news. "He wasn't too happy with who I sent, said she looked too much like that idiot that you used to have as a sidekick or something like that."

Joker's eyes widened and he actually began to struggle in an attempt to get up from the floor he was sitting on. But a foot suddenly appeared on his shoulder and pushed him back down. A muffled yell of pain came from the scarred man.

"What were you planning to do exactly?" The one in glasses asked in bored tone of voice. "Anyway, as I was saying, he actually said he was going to save you. How precious is that?!"'

The green haired man actually smiled a bit behind his muzzle. The doctor had unknowingly given him some hope.

"But that's not going to happen, you know." Crane knelt down and looked Joker in the eye. "Not with all the damage **you** caused him. No one believes someone who's been brainwashed, after all."

The clown hadn't even noticed the needle until he felt it.

* * *

><p>That night, when Bats finally managed to fall asleep, Alfred crept into his room. He looked at the young man in the bed, clutching at the same pillow as he was this morning. And, around his neck, was the collar.<p>

The butler frowned, feeling somewhat guilty about what he was about to do. Carefully, he took it off and left the room quietly. Once he was in his own room he looked at it.

It was finely made, obviously not actually made for a dog to wear and the tag was made with care. He then looked at the small fireplace that he had and made his way over to it.

The elder man raised up his hand as if he was going to throw the collar into the open flames. But he grit his teeth against an inner turmoil and stopped himself.

Alfred looked at it once more. His master loved it too much and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he put it into a small box and placed it inside his bedside table's drawer.

"What am I doing?" He questioned himself quietly.


	6. Rachel Listens

A scream was the first sound of the day in the morning and Alfred, who was about to open Bats bedroom door, quickly opened it.

The brunette was frantic as he pulled everything apart in search for something. Knowing the answer already, the butler asked, "What's wrong?"

"M-My collar, it's gone! I know I was wearing it last night, I never take it off!" The younger man replied, tearing the room apart in his search.

"I burned it." The elder man lied.

"What?" Bats said disbelievingly.

Alfred remained silent which was enough of an answer to the brunette. He began to cry and hugged himself in an attempt of comfort.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rachel showed up for another visit. She seemed happy despite how terribly everything had gone the last time she was there.<p>

The two brunettes were in a living room area at the moment and Alfred had left to do some food shopping. "Are you OK?" Rachel suddenly asked out of the blue.

Bats, who was sitting on a window seat, didn't answer. He was too deep in thought, placing a hand on where his collar would be if he was still wearing it. The young woman noticed this.

"What happened to that thing you were wearing?"

The young man looked in her direction, his expression blank. Rachel looked concerned and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" She said.

"You wouldn't understand. No one does." Bats finally said, looking out the window. The female brunette put her hands on her hips, a determined look on her features.

"Try me." She said firmly.

The young man looked at her again and sighed. "OK…Alfred took it away and burned it." Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at this news. "Why would he do that?!"

"Because…Joker was the one that gave it to me, I guess."

The young woman face changed, like she was thinking something through. Finally, she said, "Tell me about him."

Bats was utterly shocked and looked directly at the brunette female. "You're not serious, are you? No one else has been listening to me!"

"Well, there's someone now. I have to hear your side, Bruce, especially since no one else will."

The young man felt like crying in relief but managed to keep the tears from falling. "Joker is amazing," he began, "he's always been there for me. He saved me."

"Saved you from what?"

Bats looked nervous at this question. "I think it was after my parents died." He had a hard time acknowledging that he even had a family before meeting his lover but he continued. "The mugger that killed them sold me into sex slavery."

Rachel looked absolutely shocked. Finally she cried out, "No wonder no one could find you!"

The young man looked at her feeling confused. "People were looking for me?"

"Of course," the young woman cried out as she reached towards her bag, "I never gave up on finding you."

She pulled out a paper and handed it to Bats. He looked at it and felt slightly nauseous; the paper was a missing person flyer and it had a picture of him when he was young.

"How long did you look?" He asked softly.

"Since we were kids until the police found you." Rachel answered.

Bats looked at her in awe. He hadn't even known she existed and yet she never forgot about him. The young woman just smiled back at him and said, "Tell me more."

Smiling himself, the young man continued. He told her everything that happened to him and his lover, until they finally came to…

"So, why did he give you the collar?"

Bats grabbed at the tag that was no longer there and frowned, he had forgotten that it was gone. "He gave it to me because he loves me and wanted to protect me."

"That's…a strange way to show your love to someone." Rachel said however there wasn't any judgment in her words.

The young man actually grinned at these words and laughed, "Joker is a strange man." The young woman smiled at the brunette male's joy. "I'm going to help you." She said confidently.

"What?" Bats asked feeling confused.

"I'm going to help you get him back."Rachel repeated.

The young man's eyes widened and he leapt forward and grabbed her hands. "Really?!"

"Yes. You deserve to be happy, Bruce."

"Please, call me Bats!"He exclaimed, feeling hopeful that someone would finally call him by that name.

Rachel looked surprised. However, after a while she smiled and said, "You deserve happiness, Bats."

He laughed in relief and actually hugged the young woman, when he pulled back he thanked her. "No problem, we're friends after all. So, do you have any kind of a plan?" Rachel replied.

"I need to find some maps of the city, figure out where this Arkham Asylum is." Bats answered.

"That's easy; your father's study is full of maps." The young woman said, grabbing a hold of one of the brunette male's arms and dragging him after her. The two finally arrived at a door and Rachel began to dig into her bag once more.

"Here it is!" She cried out, holding a key. The young woman unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside. Bats followed her, looking around him and then suddenly back at her. "Wait, how do you have a key to this room?"

"It's just a skeleton key; Alfred let me have it so I could access this room only though." Rachel answered, looking through a specific bookshelf out of the many that were in the room. "A skeleton key?" Bats said in confusion.

"It's a key that opens any of the locks in the mansion." The female brunette she answered, pulling a large book from its place. She then moved over to the fancy desk next to the fire place.

"Why did you need to have access to this room?" The young man asked as he followed her. Slamming the book down, Rachel looked over at him. "Same reason you need to be able to use it; to find someone."

She then opened the book and began to leaf through it, Bats watching her intently. "Here we are!" The young woman exclaimed, pointing at a building on a large map.

"Is that…?"The brunette male asked.

"Arkham Asylum." Rachel said firmly.

It was then they heard a big banging noise and they quickly looked at each other. The front door to the mansion had just been shut, echoing throughout the mostly empty building.

"Alfred's back!" They both shouted.

The young woman quickly shut the book shut and put it in one of the drawers of the desk. "You'll need to be able to find it later." She muttered.

"Why, we're working together right?" Bats asked, feeling panicked.

"I'm not going to be able to come back every single day, it would look too suspicious." Rachel answered, firmly. "Here, "she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, "you need this more than I do." The young man took it and the two of them quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Crane had last visited Joker in his cell. But despite not having been injected recently, the clown couldn't help but scream.<p>

In his mind the dead body of his lover covered in blood lay before him, the brunette's blank eyes looking back at him as if he was accusing the scarred man for his death.

Dr. Crane stood outside of the cell's door, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"So it's finally in his system."


End file.
